January 28th
by AnindyaCahya
Summary: Tentang identitas Yagami Light yang terbongkar bahwa dirinya adalah Kira, namun tak disangka-sangka, ada sesuatu yang hilang dari analisis Near, apakah itu? Oke, summary gagal, gaje, mungkin typos, ooc, Yaoi, LLight, humor dan angst yang super ancur, dan author ga tau harus milih genrenya. Don't Like Don't Read... dan, dipastikan saya akan buat sequel-nya, tapi review ya! #ditabok


**January 28****th**

**(D) Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**(A) Anindya Cahya**

**WARNING:**

**Gaje, OOC, mungkin typos, YAOI, sedikit humor gosong (karena garing udah mainstream), dan angst yang ga kerasa**

**~Alternative Ending~ **

**Pair:**

**LLight, MikamiLight, MattMello (ga bakal ada yang nyadar pair ini #plak), NearMello**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Yang bukan fujodanshi jangan baca, jangan salahkan saya jika anda membaca ini dan langsung jadi fujodanshi**

**Please Enjoy~**

* * *

**28 Januari 2013**

Adalah hari dimana Light Yagami beserta _Japanese Task Force_ atau JTF akan bertemu dengan Near dan _Special Provision for Kira_ atau SPK. Tentu saja hari itu akan selalu Light ingat karena hari itu adalah hari dimana musuhnya, Near dan SPK akan hancur, musnah, menghilang dari muka bumi.

Ya, Light Yagami adalah Kira, si pembunuh yang menggemparkan dunia yang terobsesi menjadi dewa, serta menciptakan dunia baru tanpa kejahatan dengan meminjam kekuatan supernatural, meminjam kekuatan shinigami melalui _Death Note_

Dan Near akan mengungkapkan jati diri Light di hari itu.

Tentu saja Light tidak akan membiarkannya, ia sudah menyusun rencana matang-matang untuk membunuh semua penghalangnya, ya, dengan bantuan tangan kanannya, Mikami Teru, maka Light bisa menghancurkan dinding penghalangnya untuk menciptakan dunia baru.

_'Ya, tinggal selangkah lagi...'_batin Light menyeringai di tengah perjalanan menuju Yellow Box, _'L, apakah kau sedang melihat ini? Sebentar lagi aku akan membunuh penerusmu itu, L... Mello sudah mati, tinggal satu lagi... Near...'_

Light tidak sabar untuk mentertawakan mayat Near nanti... pasti menyenangkan. Bahkan Light tidak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum euforianya nanti

Ah, Light... kau tidak tahu apa yang akan menghadapimu nanti...

* * *

Perlahan-lahan pintu gudang Yellow Box mulai terbuka, dan terlihat sosok seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan bermata merah yang tengah memeluk buku berwarna hitam

Ekspresinya terlihat tenang sekali.

"Sudah detik sejak kau menulis nama yang pertama, Mikami-_san_?" tanya Light dengan suara tenang, mati-matian untuk tidak tersenyum maupun tertawa (karena pastinya saya akan menggeplaknya dengan naskah kalau ia berani-beraninya ketawa)

"Tigapuluh lima… tigapuluh enam… tigapuluh tujuh.. tigapuluh delapan…"

"Aku menang, Near…" kata Light pelan sambil menyeringai

"Tigapuluh sembilan… empat…puluh." Kata Mikami sambil melirik jam tangannya, lalu melirik orang-orang yang masih ada di sana.

Hening.

Sekali lagi, hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara.

Bahkan jangkrik pun tidak berani mengeluarkan suara mereka (yang menganggu) pada momen-momen seperti ini.

Para anggota JTF, terutama Matsuda dan Ide, yang udah ketakutan, langsung cengo karena mereka ga mati

"Eh, kita ngga mati…" kata Matsuda bingung

Mikami terkejut (atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura terkejut), ia memandang _Death Note_ yang ada ditangannya itu

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan, kami…" kata Mikami tenang, "Tetapi, sepertinya, gagal…"

"Ap—!"

Hening lagi.

Namun kali ini semuanya terkejut (kecuali Near yang emang mukanya selalu datar terus, sedatar tembok… _#plak_)

"Satu menit berlalu… tetapi kita tidak mati…" kata Matsuda

"Sudah kukatakan, tak akan ada yang mati…" kata Near, pemuda albino berumur delapanbelas tahun dengan rambut putih ikal, serta mata berwarna abu-abu, yang sedang duduk (baca: jongkok)

Oh, Tuhan… kenapa penerus seorang L harus memiliki kebiasaan yang sama dengannya? A, oke, saya ga tau gimana perilakunya, mengingat dia cuma muncul di novel sekali dan cuma disebutin sekali doang, Beyond Birthday yang memiliki fisik dan sikap yang sama, namun sifat mereka berbeda (Beyond kan psikopat), Mello sama-sama penyuka makanan manis (khusus untuk Mello, dia cuma suka cokelat) dan sama-sama ga suka pakai kaus kaki, Near, sama-sama _stoic,_ duduk jongkok, anti-sosial. Yup, rata-rata semua penerus L pasti _freaks_. _#dibantai Wammy Boys_

Oke_, back to the story._

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan, _Kami_…" kata Mikami tenang, "Tetapi, sepertinya, gagal…"

'_Sialan kau, Mikami… kenapa kau masih bisa setenang itu, hah?!'_

"Rester, Gevanni, tangkap Mikami!" perintah Near

Dengan gesit Gevanni dan Rester segera menghampiri Mikami, walaupun Mikami sedikit memberontak, pada akhirnya Mikami bisa diborgol

"Gevanni, bukunya…"

Rester segera mengambil _Death Note_ milik Mikami

"Tolong lihatlah dengan baik…" kata Near sambil menunjukkan _Death Note _miliki Mikami pada semua orang di ruangan tersebut,

Di _Death Note_ itu tertulis 'Nate River, Anthony Carter, Stephen Loud, Halle Bullook, Kanzo Mogi, Touta Matsuda, Hideki Ide, Shuichi Aizawa'.

"Empat nama pertama tak salah lagi adalah nama anggota SPK, dan satu-satunya nama yang tidak ada di sini adalah…"

JENG JENG JENG JENG JE—_#digebukin_

Semua pasang mata langsung menatap Light

"… Yagami Light." Kata Near, "Mikami menyebutmu dengan sebutan _'Kami'_, dan dia bilang dia sudah lakukan apa yang kau perintahkan… itulah buktinya."

Tubuh Light mulai gemetar,

"Yagami Light…" kata Near sambil menunjuk pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu, "Kau adalah _**Kira**_!"

"Bohong… ini pasti bohong…" kata Light "Ini pasti sudah direncanakan… Near, kau mencoba menjebakku, ya?! Ya, pasti… kau sudah merencanakan ini semua…"

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa takkan ada yang mati karena kutukar halaman buku itu." Kata Near

"Bohong… ini pasti bohong…" kata Light gemetar, ia mundur perlahan,

"Light, sudah terlambat. Near menang," kata Aizawa sambil menepuk bahunya, "Tadi kau bilang _'aku menang'_. Itu pengakuan yang bagus"

Aizawa siap memborgol tangan Light, namun dengan cepat Light menepisnya, ia langsung mundur dari Aizawa, terus mundur sampai akhirnya punggungnya menabrak dinding

"Tidak.. aku… aku bukan… kumohon, jangan borgol… gunakan apapun jangan borgol…" lirih Light dengan wajah ketakutan, "Jangan gunakan borgol itu padaku…"_'__—__karena akan membuatku teringat dengan_nya_'_, tambah batin Light

"Kumohon jangan tunjukkan sesuatu yang membuatku teringat dengannya…" guman Light menunduk

"Light…"

"Light-_kun_… kenapa…?" kata Matsuda tidak percaya, entah kenapa kakinya menjadi lemas dan tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya,

"Aku… bukan…"

"Yagami Light… L… Kira…" kata Near, "Kau telah kalah."

"Aku…"

"Kau sudah mendeklarasikan kemenanganmu tadi— yang malah menjadi _boomerang_ bagi dirimu sendiri… mungkin seharusnya kaulah yang menang, dan akulah yang kalah… kami ubah buku itu seperti yang kau duga… tapi saat kubilang 'kuganti', artinya kuganti juga buku aslinya. Kami hanya mengganti bagian dari buku palsunya, tetapi seperti yang asli… kami ganti semua," kata Near sambil menjatuhkan miniatur buku dari boneka jari (yang terbuat dari karet) yang berbentuk mirip Mikami, dan dibuku miniatur itu terlabel _'fake'_,

Near mengeluarkan sebuah buku hitam dari balik piyamanya, _well_, tempat persembunyian yang tidak disangka-sangka, sebenarnya…

"Dan inilah buku yang aslinya," kata Near

Light mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat Near lebih jelas

"Kami menggunakan pena yang sama, tulisan tangan yang persis, dan membuat dalam serta luarnya mirip… Gevanni bisa melakukannya dalam semalam," kata Near

Oke, hanya mata saya yang salah atau memang Gevanni sedang menahan untuk tidak tersenyum bangga?

"Karena aku sudah menyentuh buku aslinya… aku bisa meliha _shinigami_mu" kata Near sambil menyentuh buku _Death Note _yang asli

"Owh… kau bisa melihatku rupanya…" kata Ryuk, _shinigami_ berpenampilan _gothic_ dan tampang yang… bikin saya mau muntah _#digeplak Ryuk pake _Death Note

"_Shinigami-san, hajimemaste. Nia desu_." Kata Near

"_Hajimemaste, Ryukku desu."_ Kata Ryuk

'_Dia bisa berbicara dengan Ryuk, itu artinya buku itu asli…'_ batin Light

"Dipinggiran halaman ini tersobek, apakah seseorang akan mati jika namanya ditulis disobekannya?" tanya Near pada Ryuk

"Ya. Orang itu akan mati" jawab Ryuk

"Sudah kuduga," kata Near sambil meletakkan buku _Death Note_ itu dilantai, "Mungkin kau tahu banyak cara untuk memakainya"

Near menunduk,

"Aku ingin tahu berapa kali kau membunuh dan menipu kami dengan ini…" kata Near lirih, _"Yagami Raito. Anata wa Kira desu!"_

Hening.

'_Ini tidak mungkin, apakah Mikami berkhianat… tidak, tidak, dia tidak mungkin berkhianat, karena dia tahu kalau ia berkhianat maka pemilik tubuh ini yang asli akan terbunuh karena pengkhianatannya…'_

"Kau salah," kata Near seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kira, ia mengambil boneka jari berbentuk Mello dan memakainya di jari telunjuknya, "Ini terjadi berkat Mello, aku yakin kau akan mengerti apa maksudku"

'_Mello?!'_

Sekali lagi Near mengangkat _Death Note_nya, lalu membalik mundur halamannya,

"Tolong lihatlah ini baik-baik,"

Light terkejut melihat sebuah nama di buku tersebut, _Death Note_ milik Mikami yang bertuliskan 'Kiyomi Takada' yang mati saat Mello menculik gadis pembawa acara berita sekaligus juru bicara Kira itu

'_Nama Takada ada di buku itu! Rencana untuk membunuh Takada… semenit setelah kulakukan! Mungkinkah Mikami yang melakukan hal itu?!'_

Light menatap Mikami, sang jaksa hanya memandang Light dengan datar,

'_Maaf ya, Takada… tetapi ini demi Light…'_ batin Mikami miris

"Akulah yang membunuh Takada, karena kupikir kau sedang tidak bisa bertindak… lagipula…"_—__'aku sudah memprediksikan hal ini, maaf Kira, tetapi aku memilih menyelamatkan Light darimu daripada harus menuruti perintahmu…'_

"Benar sekali, tanggal duapuluh enam, tepat setelah penculikan Takada ditayangkan, Mikami pergi ke bank" kata Near

"Menurut penemuanku, Mikami pergi ke bank setiap tanggal duapuluh lima, sangat aneh bagi orang seperti Mikami ke sana dua hari berturut-turut. Kuikuti Mikami ke kotak penyimpanan deposit, dan hanya pada saat itu dia jadi sedikit gelisah takut akan ada orang yang mengikutinya. Sangat mudah membuka tempat penyimpanan itu. Didalamnya, buku yang asli di sana dan nama Takada tertulis didalamnya" jelas Gevanni

"Yagami Light, kau tak tahu Mikami mengambil kebebasan dan bergerak karena kau baru membunuhnya dengan sobekan dari buku itu. Saat itulah kutahu kemungkinan buku itu palsu. Berkat Mello-lah, yang membuat situasi menjadi seperti ini..." kata Near

'_Mungkin Mello telah mengetahui hal ini…' _batin Halle

"Mello sudah tahu, dia tahu sendiri kami tak bisa mencapai tujuan kami untuk melampaui L, tetapi dengan bersatu…" kata Near, tiga jarinya ditutupi boneka jari karet yang berbentuk Near, Mello, dan L, "Dengan bersatu, kami setara dengan L. Bersama kami bisa melampaui L! Dan sekarang, kami akan menahan Kira yang telah mengalahkan L dengan bukti yang solid!"

Suasana menjadi tegang

"Cobalah mengelak jika kau bisa."

Hening.

"Hhh… hhhmpph hehehehehahahaha GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sekarang semuanya syok, saat tiba-tiba saja Light tertawa (setan) seperti itu,

Light berhenti tertawa, entah kenapa matanya berubah menjadi merah, mata dengan sorot maniak dan jahat, serta seringai yang terpahat pada wajah tampan pemuda bermarga Yagami ini

"_Souta ne…"_ kata Light, _"Boku ga Kira da!"_

Semua membeku.

"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membunuhku?" kata Kira terkekeh, "Aku— Kira, adalah Dewa dunia baru, Kira adalah aturan dunia yang sekarang, Kira adalah pemberi perintah, aku adalah keadilan. Tetapi jika kau menganggap bahwa aturanku, bahwa membunuh kriminal dan memusnahkan mereka dari muka bumi itu salah, lantas, apakah kau juga mau membunuhku? Jika kau membunuhku, sama saja kau mengakui peraturanku…

"Sejak Kira muncul enam tahun lalu, perang berhenti dan tingkat kejahatan menurun tujuhpuluh persen… tetapi dunia masih saja busuk, masih banyak orang busuk di luar sana… seseorang harus melakukannya. Saat aku mendapat buku itu, aku tahu aku harus melakukannya! Tidak, tetapi hanya akulah yang bisa melakukannya! Aku tahu membunuh orang itu kejahatan, tetapi hanya ini cara untuk memperbaiki dunia dari orang-orang yang selalu menyakiti yang lemah, mereka yang hanya bisa merusak bumi dengan tangan-tangan mereka yang berlumuran dosa! Ini tugas yang diberikan kepadaku!" kata Kira, "Tak bisakah kalian berpikir, tak bisakah kalian merasakannya… setiap kali seseorang melakukan kejahatan, apakah kalian pernah merasakan untuk melenyapkan orang itu? Sistem keadilan yang sekarang sama sekali tidak membantu, orang-orang lemah masih saja ditindas, orang-orang yang tidak bersalah masih terus difitnah… mereka yang busuk bersembunyi dibalik kekuasaan mereka… satu-satunya yang bisa menciptakan dunia baru… hanya aku."

"Bukan. Kau hanyalah pembunuh," kata Near, "Dan buku ini… senjata terburuk dalam sejarah. Kau mengalah pada kekuatan _Shinigami _dan buku itu. Kau hanyalah pembunuh gila yang membodohi diri sendiri menjadi Tuhan. Begitulah dirimu… tidak kurang dan tidak lebih!"

"Hmph, tak kusangka, Near… kau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan L…" kata Kira,

"_Light-_kun_, saya hanya berpikir, semenjak saya tahu tentang buku ini, bahwa Kira adalah orang yang bodoh. Ia hanyalah seorang pembunuh gila yang membodohi diri sendiri dan mencoba menjadi Tuhan. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Saya hanya bersyukur… bahwa Light-_kun_ bukanlah Kira, karena Light-_kun_ adalah sahabat pertama saya, dan orang yang paling saya sayangi dan yang paling berharga buat saya selain Watari..."_

'_Near, kau benar-benar penerus L…'_

"L pernah mengatakan hal itu kepadaku… sehabis penangkapan Higuchi, saat semua orang tidak ada di markas…" Kira menunduk, "Sayang sekali orang sepintar dia harus mati karena menentangku… bahkan Light sendiri tidak bisa menghentikanku… dua orang lemah yang bodoh, berani menentangku… toh, pada akhirnya mereka pun mati…"

Kira terkekeh,

"Benar-benar bodoh… karena rasa keadilan tingginya yang membuatnya mengambil _Death Note_, tak sadar bahwa ia baru saja menjual jiwanya pada iblis… karena rasa keadilan serta _Death Note_, dan keangkuhannya, yang membuatnya buta, membunuh orang yang seharusnya ia tidak bunuh… membunuh ayahnya dan orang yang ia sayangi sendiri…" kata Kira tertawa

Semua orang saling memandang dan mengangkat alis,

'_Apa maksud ucapannya?'_ pikir mereka.

"Aku memang Kira, Light Yagami memang Kira, tetapi Kira bukanlah Light Yagami…" kata Kira, "Aku terlahir dari harapan terdalam manusia, aku terlahir dari harapan dan rasa keadilan milik Light Yagami, ya, aku bukanlah manusia… tetapi apakah aku?"

'_Apa ia sudah gila?'_ batin orang-orang di sana minus Mikami

"Hoy, para NPA…" kata Kira menyeringai, "Apakah kalian tidak curiga… pada saat Light pergi setiap seminggu sekali ke sebuah tempat…?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga curiga sih…" bisik Ide pada Mogi

"Diamlah, seharusnya kau tidak usah menanggapinya" bisik Mogi pada rekannya itu.

"Huh, Kira… tak kusangka kau mencoba membeberkan rahasiamu sendiri, eh?" kata Mikami tersenyum sinis,

"Setidaknya aku bukan pengkhianat," kata Kira tersenyum sinis pada Mikami

'_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?! Seperti ada yang hilang…'_ batin Near bingung, ia mencoba mengingat perkataan L,

"_Mungkin suatu hari nanti saya akan terbunuh oleh Kira, dan jika hal itu terjadi, saya ingin kalian meneruskan jejak saya… kalian harus menangkap Kira, melenyapkannya, dan menyelamatkan Yagami Light dari belenggu _'keadilan'_nya… saya tahu ini salah, saya tahu bahwa seharusnya sayalah yang membawa Kira ke tiang gantungan, namun saya tidak bisa… saya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabat pertama saya sendiri adalah orang yang seharusnya saya buru… saya sangat menikmati hari-hari saat kuliah bersamanya… setiap kali berpikir bahwa Yagami Light adalah Kira, dan saya harus menghukumnya, entah kenapa dada saya selalu sesak… maaf jika saya malah berbicara seperti ini… namun, tolong jangan membencinya, saya mati bukan karena kesalahannya, tetapi karena kesalahan saya sendiri, karena keegoisan saya, karena terpedaya oleh perasaan saya sendiri, sehingga tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas saya dengan baik sebagai detektif… saya sebenarnya tidak peduli saya akan mati atau tidak, toh, dunia juga tidak akan tahu saya sudah mati atau tidak… namun, yang saya paling takuti adalah, ketika saya mati, akan ada orang yang paling bersedih karena kematian saya, dan membuat hatinya tersakiti karena kematian saya…"_

'_Sial, perkataan L sama sekali tidak membantu, sebenarnya apa yang__—__'_

"_Near, kau itu benar-benar tidak mengerti, heh? Dasar bodoh, makanya jangan kebanyakan bergaul dengan semua mainanmu itu… walau kau bisa menangkap Kira, tetapi kau takkan bisa memecahkan kasus ini dengan tuntas… kau tidak akan pernah bisa memecahkan kasus ini, kalau kau tidak mengetahui hubungan sebenarnya antara _mereka_ berdua…"_

'_Hubungan… apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Mello? Sial, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, ada satu kepingan _puzzle_ yang hilang… kalau seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menyusun _puzzle_ku dengan sempurna… kasus ini tidak akan selesai…'_

"Huh, Mikami… seharusnya kau tahu kan, akibatnya kalau kau berkhianat…" kata Kira menyeringai, "Maka kau akan kubunuh lebih dulu!"

Kira langsung mengeluarkan sepotong kertas _Death Note_ kecil yang ada di jam tangannya, lalu mulai menuliskan nama Mikami

"Berhenti!"

Tanpa diduga Matsuda langsung menembaki Kira, dan tepat mengenai tangannya,

"MATSUDA! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" geram Kira sambil menekan tangannya, mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya

"Light-kun, kau… kenapa kau tega mengkhianati kepercayaan ayahmu, hah?!" bentak Matsuda,

"Matsuda, kau sudah gila, ya?!" bentak Aizawa sambil menahan Matsuda, dibantu Mogi juga

"Ayahku? Maksudmu Soichiri Yagami, kah? Cih, dia bukan ayahku, sudah kubilang kan, aku bukan Light Yagami, aku Kira, Tuhan dunia baru…" kata Kira menyeringai, "Lagipula waktu kalian tinggal sedikit…"

Diam-diam Kira mulai menulis nama Near dengan darahnya

"Dia menulis dengan darahnya!" kata Halle

Sekali lagi Kira ditembaki, dan tepat mengenai kaki kanan, paha kiri, lengan kiri, dan pundak kanan, membuat Kira terduduk sambil bersender pada dinding dengan kepala menunduk

"Light!" kata Mikami terkejut dan memberontak dari Rester, sayangnya itu sia-sia mengingat Rester lebih kuat darinya

"Sial! Lepaskan aku, Aizawa, Mogi! Biarkan aku membunuhnya!" kata Matsuda sambil memberontak dari Aizawa dan Mogi

"Tetapi kita tidak bisa membunuhnya begitu saja, Matsuda!" kata Mogi.

"Lepaskan Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi…"

"Eh?"

Light perlahan berdiri, dan mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum, namun bukan senyum menyeramkan seperti tadi, senyum lembut yang membuat Near terkejut (walaupun mukanya tetap datar)

"Biarkan Matsuda membunuhku… toh, ini juga salahku, membiarkan ayahku mati, bahkan aku membiarkan dia mati juga, dipelukanku…" setetes airmata jatuh dari mata hazelnutnya "Aku ini manusia yang berdosa… aku memang pantas mati…"

"Ya, kau memang pantas mati dan membusuk di neraka!" kata Near sarkastis

"Neraka ya, tetapi Tuhan sepertinya tidak akan berbaik hati membiarkanku masuk ke neraka-Nya…" kata Light tersenyum miris, "Tahukah kau, Near, peraturan di _Death Note_ mengatakan, bahwa pemilik dari _Death Note_ saat mati, ia tidak bisa ke surga atau neraka, bagi roh pengguna _Death Note_, mereka akan pergi ke tempat bernama MU, atau _Nothingness_…"

Light tertawa hampa,

"Ya, tapi tempat itu memang pantas bagiku, bagi manusia bodoh sepertiku yang bermimpi menjadi Tuhan, padahal itu tidak mungkin…" kata Light, "Maaf ya, Mikami-_san_, aku malah menyeretmu dalam masalahku sendiri, sehingga kau menjadi seperti ini… padahal kau seorang jaksa…"

"Light, seharusnya kau tidak meminta maaf padaku, sudah keinginanku untuk membantumu saat itu…" kata Mikami

"Ya, tetapi ini sudah cukup, kau telah melakukan banyak…" Light mendongak, "Ahh, entah kenapa ingin sekali aku pergi ke surga, walau itu mustahil, pasti ayah merasa kecewa padaku, terutama _dia_…"

Light melirik pada semua orang di depannya

"Jika kalian ingin membunuhku, silahkan saja… toh, kehidupanku selama ini sangat sia-sia, membosankan, monoton…" kata Light, "Maaf ya, Near, karena telah membunuh dua temanmu, dan L… argh, kemana _shinigami_ sialan itu pergi disaat aku membutuhkannya? Dasar tidak berguna, si Ryuk itu…"

'_Light… aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati…'_

Mikami diam-diam mengeluarkan pena (_well_, pena yang digunakan Mikami sebenarnya pena yang harus dicelupkan di botol tinta, jadi ujungnya tajam), lalu menusuk dada(disebelah kiri)nya sendiri.

'_Ini demi Light…'_

"ARRGGGHH!"

"Mikami!"

"Hentikan pendarahannya!"

"Tidak bisa, tetapi…"

"Percuma…"

Di saat semua orang teralih perhatiannya pada Mikami yang mencoba bunuh diri, Matsuda menoleh ke arah Light,

Yang sedang membuka pintu gudang dan bersiap kabur.

"Light-_kun_!" kata Matsuda

Dan semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Light lagi

Light pun berlari, kabur dari gudang

"Light-_kun_, tunggu!" kata Aizawa yang hendak mengejar Light

"Mr. Aizawa! Biarkan saja dia, ia takkan pergi jauh dengan luka seperti itu…" kata Near sambil memegang potongan kertas dari jam tangan Light, "Dia akan berhenti sendiri jika kita biarkan"

"Near, aku tak menerima perintahmu," kata Aizawa

Near agak terkejut

"Baiklah," kata Near sambil memainkan rambutnya, "Kuserahkan pada kalian."

Para JTF (atau NPA) langsung mengejar Light.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Light Yagami tengah berlari, terus berlari sambil menahan rasa sakit dari luka-luka tembaknya,

"Hhh… hhh… ugh… ahh… hhh…"

Namun pikirannya melayang jauh, jauh ke hari dimana ia pertama kali menemukan _Death Note_

Seandainya ia tidak mengambil _Death Note_ itu, mungkin hidupnya tidak akan seperti sekarang, mungkin sekarang ia sudah menjadi detektif yang handal, namun ia takkan bisa bertemu dengan L saat itu, mungkin… ia takkan pernah bertemu dengan L saat itu, saat ia sudah muak dan bosan akan kehidupannya.

Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda SMU berambut cokelat karamel dan bermata hazelnut sedang menunggu kereta lewat sambil membaca buku, setelah kereta lewat dan palangnya terangkat, si pemuda berjalan lurus sambil tetap membaca bukunya.

Light terus berlari, dan si pemuda SMU berjalan di arah yang berlawanan dengan Light.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berpapasan,

Light melirik pemuda itu

'_Aneh, kenapa ia mirip sekali denganku?'_ pikirnya saat itu, namun pikiran itu langsung ia tepis, tujuannya adalah kabur dari Yellow Box, pergi menyelamatkan dirinya

Ia terus berlari tanpa menyadari bahwa pemuda SMU tadi berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang, menatap Light

"Aneh, entah kenapa aku merasa ia mirip denganku…" guman pemuda itu, ia menggelengkan kepala lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya.

Mari kita fokuskan cerita ini pada Light.

Light terus berlari, tak memperdulikan sakit dari luka-lukanya maupun dari kakinya yang berteriak meminta istirahat itu, sebenarnya ia ingin terus berlari, namun kali ini ia menyerah pada kakinya dan mencari gudang yang aman untuk bersembunyi.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok, Light pun segera memasuki sebuah gudan dan tiduran di tangga

"L… maafkan aku… karena aku telah membiarkanmu mati, dipelukanku…" lirih Light sambil mengatur nafasnya, "Ryuzaki, L, tahukah kau, bahwa kau juga sahabat baikku, sahabat pertamaku, dan salah satu dari orang yang paling berharga dan ingin kulindungi…"

Light menutup matanya dengan lengannya,

"Maaf, kalau bukan karena keangkuhanku, kalau bukan karena kelemahanku, kau takkan mati, L, ayah, dan juga yang lainnya… seandainya aku bisa melawan Kira yang ada dalam tubuhku, aku masih bisa menyelamatkan kalian, tetapi aku kalah… karena aku lemah…"

Light menangis,

"L… aku mencintaimu…"

* * *

Dilain tempat, Ryuk, sang _shinigami_ sedang bertengger ria di sebuah menara di Yellow Box, ia mengambil _Death Note_ miliknya dan membukanya

"Lightoo, terima kasih atas hiburanmu… tetapi sekarang sudah waktunya, lagipula aku sudah puas… aku tidak bisa mendapat kesenangan saat kau dipenjara dan menunggumu mati… jadi kita akhiri saja…" kata Ryuk sambil mengambil penanya dan menulis nama 'Yagami Tsuki' _#digeplak Light_

Maaf, ralat, maksudnya Yagami Light (salah sendiri nama 'Light' ditulis kanji dengan kanji bulan)

"_Sayonara, my lovely puppet, Kira…"_

Di tempat Light,

"Ugh… dadaku sakit, jantungku sakit… apakah, Ryuk…?" kata Light meringis, "Jadi, seperti ini rasanya terkena serangan jantung, sepertimu, L…"

Light tersenyum sambil memegang dada kirinya, lalu meremasnya sambil menahan sakit.

"_Light-_kun_…"_

Tampak bayangan seorang pria bungkuk dengan rambut hitam emo, mata lebar dengan iris hitam legam serta lingkaran hitam di sekitarnya

"L…" kata Light terkejut

"_Light-_kun_…"_ bayangan L mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menyentuh Light,

"Maaf ya, L… karena aku, kau…" lirih Light, "L, aku mencin… ta…i… mu…"

"_Saya juga… Light-_kun_…"_ bayangan L berjongkok di depan Light

Light hanya tersenyum, lalu memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

"_Light-_kun_… saya akan selalu bersamamu… selamanya…"_

Dan bayangan L pun lenyap.

* * *

Di lain tempat, di sebuah apartemen,

"_Tadaima,"_ kata seorang pemuda SMU berambut cokelat karamel dan beriris hazelnut sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya

"_Okaeri, Raito-kun!"_ sapa seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan beriris gelap yang sedang duduk di kursi roda

"Naomi-_basan_, kau kan seharusnya tetap beristirahat!" kata Raito sambil melepas sepatunya, lalu mendekati ibu angkat atau walinya itu

"Raito_-kun_! Seharusnya kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan _'Obasan'_! Panggil aku _'Oneesan'_!" kata Misora kesal sambil menatap Raito

"Tapi umur tigapuluh tiga tahun tidak pantas dipanggil _neesan_, lebih pantas dipanggil _basan_… tapi terserah kau sajalah, Naomi-_neesan_," kata Raito malas, lalu ia tersenyum, "Baiklah, Raito akan membuat makan malam untuk hari ini, Raito akan memasak makanan kesukaan Naomi-_neesan,_ jadi tunggulah dimeja makan, ya!"

Raito mengecup kening Misora lalu segera menuju ke dapur

"Dasar, bisa saja kau merayuku~" kata Misora tersenyum sambil memandang punggung Raito, wanita berumur tigapuluh tiga tahun itu tersenyum, "Raye, entah kenapa setiap aku melihat Raito, aku teringat sesuatu, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa itu… saat pertama kali aku melihat Raito, aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya, namun aku lupa… namun, dia itu, benar-benar seorang pemuda yang mirip denganmu, selalu khawatir denganku… iya kan, Raye Penber?"

Naomi Misora menatap sebuah foto yang terpajang di ruang tamu, foto seorang pria yang tersenyum, foto Raye Penber, seorang FBI yang meninggal karena Kira.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, di markas SPK

"Near, kami baru mendapatkan segala informasi Light Yagami dari NPA…" kata Halle sambil memberikan beberapa berkas pada Near

Sedangkan Near tengah sibuk menyusun sebuah miniatur kota dengan dadu-dadunya, _well_, sebenarnya sudah membentuk sebuah kota sih, tetapi Near malah sengaja menyenggolnya yang membuat tumpukan dadu itu runtuh, lalu membuatnya dari awal

Padahal hasilnya bagus banget, tapi malah dirobohin… dasar, Near itu… _#sweatdrop_

"Hn, kau bisa kembali ke pekerjaanmu, Halle" kata Near

"Ah, iya… berdasarkan kesaksian Matsuda, Mogi, Ide, dan Aizawa, Light sering pergi setiap hari sabtu ke sebuah tempat, dan setelah mereka selidiki… Light ternyata pergi ke psikiater, dan menurut kesaksian psikiater, Light mengalami sedikit gangguan mental… terkadang Light datang dengan lesu, tetapi terkadang sering marah-marah, mengaku bahwa dirinya Kira…" kata Halle, "Apakah mungkin Light memiliki…"

"_Alter ego_, kepribadian ganda…" kata Near memotong

"Yeah… dan kau tahu apa lagi, Near? Berita yang paling mengejutkan…" kata Halle, "Apakah kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika seorang pemburu jatuh cinta pada buruannya?"

"Hm, maka pemburu itu tidak akan tega membunuh buruannya…" kata Near, "Memangnya ada apa, Halle?"

"Itulah yang terjadi pada L…" kata Halle, "Mengejutkan, aku menemukan _diary_ ini di apartemen Light… terlihat seperti buku bacaan biasa, namun ternyata sebuah _diary_, mengejutkan… dan aku juga menemukan data tersembunyi yang disembunyikan L… data yang L sembunyikan dari Watari dan masih tersimpan baik di komputer markasnya, namun sangat tersembunyi, Gevanni harus membutuhkan waktu seharian untuk mengakses datanya… kalau Matt mungkin dalam sepuluh menit langsung bisa mengakses data tersebut…"

Near terkejut, ia memandang bawahannya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"M- maksudmu… L… dan Light…"

"Saling mencintai, ya, namun mereka tidak berpacaran…" kata Halle, "Sepertinya mereka saling mencintai namun memendam perasaan mereka sendiri… ah, cerita cinta yang mengharukan sekaligus tragis… mungkin tidak ya dibuat novel _yaoi_…"

Pikiran Halle melayang-layang ke surganya dengan wajah memerah, lalu _nosebleed_, Near _sweatdrop_

'_Sejak kapan bawahanku yang notabene satu-satunya wanita di sini bisa jadi _fujoshi_…?'_ batinnya ilfeel

Near menatap berkas-berkas yang berisi kondisi kejiwaan pemuda yang merupakan Kira itu,

"Jadi, ini yang kau maksud dengan kepingan _puzzle_ yang hilang ya… Mello…" kata Near tersenyum.

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

**Oke, waktunya saya bercicit ria~**

**Huft, sebenarnya saya ga terlalu niat buat nih fict #ditabok**

**Ditambah lagi, ternyata rada beda sama yang ada di bayangan saya, saya ga pintar dalam merangkai kata-kata #nangis #digeplak**

**Nah, di fict ini ada yang ngga jelas, hohoho, well, saya udah berniat buat sequelnya sih XDD**

**Di sini Mikami juga ooc, kan kalau di Anime dan Manga-nya, Mikami sangat menurut dengan Kira, namun di fict ini ngga XDD**

**Lagipula di sini Light sama Kira itu beda orang, cuma satu tubuh, kayak Yugi di Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Bisa dibilang Kira itu kepribadian gandanya Light, tapi bisa juga disebut setan #dicekek **

**Semenjak Kira lahir, ia akan terus bersemayang pada buku Death Note dari setiap shinigami~ #ngaco**

**Oke, yang setuju aku buatin sequelnya, silahkan review~ 3 **

**Oh, ya! Sebenarnya saya mau buat pas tanggal 28 Januari, tapi karena untuk tahun 2013 udah lewat, dan tahun 2014 masih lama, jadi sekarang aja XDD (takut lupa)**

**Dan, Happy Death-day, Yagami Light-kun, walaupun kecepetan untuk tahun 2014-nya XDD #kabur**


End file.
